Various methods and apparatuses have been developed for coupling accessory devices to other items. For example, eyelets, hook and loop fasteners, threaded fasteners, and other mechanisms have been developed for this purpose. Such mechanisms are employed in a wide variety of applications.
However, existing embodiments of mechanisms configured to couple accessory devices to devices such as electronic devices may prove unsatisfactory to a user. In this regard, existing embodiments of such mechanisms may detract from the aesthetic appeal of the device or alter the form factor of the device to a less desirable configuration. Further, some embodiments of attachment mechanisms may not be configured to release in a drop event, and accordingly, damage to one or both of the accessory device and the electronic device may result.
Accordingly, improved apparatuses and methods for attaching accessory devices may be desirable.